


Roses and Lilies

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, breaking up, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio spends the rest of the time that Lovino is at work. He sets up the living room with twinkling fairy lights, roses, lilies, and carnations. He lights a dozen or so candles, all in the sweet apple and spicy cinnamon smell Lovino seems to love so much.





	Roses and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is so short, forgetting is so long." - Pablo Neruda

Antonio lays down in their room, eyes closed tightly. This isn’t what he thought it would be like, to be married. He thought that after they were married, it would all be right. That it would clear up. The indecision, the emptiness. After a while, their relationship became meaningless to him. He didn’t want it to be that way. How could someone go from being so in love with somebody, they’d die for them, and a few years later, they look at the person and just the opening of their mouth annoys. 

Antonio never thought that it would get to him. Lovino’s incessant complaining, his anger, his moodiness. He never thought that it would ever bug him. Before he could ignore it. He was patient and kind, and Lovino returned the effort when Antonio lost his temper or got snappy. Now he can’t stand to hear it. The little things that never mattered before get on his nerves, they positively grate on him. He can’t believe that this happened to him, to them. After everything they did, and he tried so hard. 

He turns on his side, tears welling into his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He supposes nothing ever turns out how you want or expect. Perhaps, happy endings don’t even exist. Perhaps they are nothing. Maybe people aren’t meant to be happy, at least that’s certainly how it feels. He sees in the movies and the books all the time, people are happy together, they see the one and they know, and they get married and their lives are perfect. Or even if they aren’t, they still love each other deeply. 

It’s unfair to have so much love to give and not be able to give it to the person you know deserves it, Antonio decides. It’s unfair that movie companies can make so much money from stories that are lies. And the false hope. Antonio wipes away the tears desperately. “I’m a fool.” He whispers, sitting up in his bed. He looks at the other side, the side Lovino lays in. His fingers brush over the cold fabric, and he sighs. He has to try to get the love back. It is not fair that he made this promise to Lovino that he will ultimately break. 

Antonio spends the rest of the time that Lovino is at work. He sets up the living room with twinkling fairy lights, roses, lilies, and carnations. He lights a dozen or so candles, all in the sweet apple and spicy cinnamon smell Lovino seems to love so much. He clears the table out of the way and puts on music. When Lovino walks in, he presents him with a massive bouquet of flowers and a brilliant smile. The Italian looks down at it, shocked, then takes it. “Did you do something?” He teases, a small smile on his lips. 

He carries the bouquet to the kitchen and puts them in a vase, smelling one of the roses then smiling happily. “Thanks, Toni, they’re beautiful.” He whispers, kissing his husband on the lips before moving past him. “It was a long day. I’m gonna go put on some pajamas.” He whispers, moving past Antonio and heading upstairs. Antonio sighs. 

“I have another present for you in the living room, when you are ready.” He calls up, then goes to the living room and sits on the couch. He holds his head in his hands and tries not to cry. Because sometimes, when Lovino smiles like that, he can still feel the love he’s supposed to. Because sometimes, those moments are the only thing keeping him by Lovino’s side. 

What would he even be able to do if he didn’t have Lovino in his life anymore? He doesn’t hear Lovino coming until someone is brushing the tears off of his cheeks. He jumps, looking into those beautiful eyes, and his heart breaks a little bit. Lovino is staring at him in concern, not even caring about the living room. “Tonio?” He whispers gently, cupping Antonio’s cheeks. Antonio leans into his hand, his squished cheek making the tears pool on Lovino’s palm. 

“I’m sorry, Lovi. I wanted to give you the world, I wanted to give you everything and in my eagerness I’m afraid I burned myself out.” He whispers, voice trembling. This conversation will never get easier, he knows. He looks up at him, regret in his eyes. “I can’t even give you my heart anymore.” Antonio pulls his face out of Lovino’s hand, gently folding it. “I’m so sorry, Lovi.” He runs a hand through his hair, making it still up in every direction. Guilt rips through him at the shocked and confused look on Lovino’s face, then the hurt. 

This wasn’t supposed to be like this, Antonio realizes. His chest aches and he can feel it in every inch of his body. The guilt, the sadness, they’re taking over. He stands up, unsure what to do with himself. A hand on his arm returns his attention to Lovino. The Italian throws his arms around Antonio, pressing his face into his chest. Antonio holds him close, swaying slowly to the music. Neither says another word. After all, what is there to say?

**Author's Note:**

> "Change is the essence of live. Be willing to surrender what you are for what you could become." - Gandhi 
> 
> So I think I probably mislead people with the summary, because this story is actually quite sad. Would anyone who notices any typos please point them out? I was tired and sad when I wrote this, so I didn't notice. 
> 
> Todays prompt was gifts and cardverse and I know nothing about cardverse so I just did a human au with gifts. The gifts in the story being the flowers but also being Antonio's heart, which turns out was not really a gift afterall. I took the gift idea as being more like, a present than a natural ability.


End file.
